The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Modern vehicles may include one or more camera devices that provide, for example, back-up assistance, images of a roadway as the vehicle is traveling to represent roadway conditions and maneuvers, and images of display signs along the roadway or proximate to the roadway. For applications where graphics are overlaid on the camera images, it is critical to accurately calibrate focal length parameters and optical center parameters for the camera device. Cropping a camera image can result in the overlaid camera images being inaccurate if intrinsic calibration information such as focal length parameters and optical center parameters are not accurately calibrated or adjusted.
It is known, for example, to apply a calibration pattern or grid over a plurality of images requiring calibration. Calibration points are manually labeled with respect to the calibration pattern or grid over each of the images, especially for wide field-of-view cameras. Manually labeling calibration points is performed as a separate end-of-line camera calibration, or after market camera adjustment, resulting in a time-consuming camera calibration process.
It is desirable to provide a fast and reliable approach to enable a dynamic guideline overlay feature with image cropping functions on a camera device with minimal changes to an existing production system with respect to calibrating intrinsic calibration information for the camera device.